


Date

by Kiertorata



Series: Ginny/Pansy Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Ginny asks Pansy out.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my rarepair_shorts Ginny/Pansy prompt table for the prompt "I'll be your... something-or-other".

Ginny didn’t know if she had a death wish or if it was just her Gryffindor stupidity that always made her do what might lead to total catastrophe or at least public humiliation, but here she was, about to ask the meanest girl at school out.

So what if she had already taken said girl to Hogsmeade once or twice and that they had _almost_ kissed behind the rose bushes in Greenhouse 9? Pansy Parkinson was a mystery and completely unpredictable and could choose to destroy her at any moment.

“Parkinson,” she said, approaching Pansy, who was surrounded by her usual gang of Slytherin girls. One of them looked like lipstick and blonde hair with legs and the other like a mountain troll disguised as a human, and they were laughing obnoxiously at something. Ginny hoped it wasn’t her.

Pansy’s shrill laugh was cut short by Ginny’s appearance.

“What do you want, Weasley?”

“A moment, please?” Ginny said, refusing to let the way the blonde and the mountain troll eyed her with amusement get to her. She firmly held Pansy’s eyes, watching them narrow at the sight of her.

How the blonde leaned close to Pansy and whispered something in her ear would have normally sent a ripple of insecurity through Ginny, but currently she was much too fascinated by the way Pansy’s cheeks became flushed by it to care.

It seemed that whatever Pansy whispered back was enough to convince her friends to leave, because Ginny watched them walk away with a lot of eye-rolling and snickering.

“Pansy,” she said when it was just the two of them.

“Get to the point, Weasley,” Pansy said, puffy lips turned to a displeased pout. A blush still played on her cheeks, and more than ever, Ginny wanted to kiss her.

“The Valentine’s Day ball is on Saturday...” Ginny started. Whatever smooth line she had rehearsed escaped her, and she cursed at herself internally. 

Pansy didn’t say anything, but her blush and her scowl deepened. Ginny considered this encouraging.

“I was wondering is you’d go with me. If you don’t have a date, that is,” she said.

“As if,” Pansy snorted. “I have plans. Plans that don’t involve anything so stupid as going to a ball with you.”

“Alright... Guess I’ll just skip the ball then. Or go with friends. Maybe I’ll see if Neville is still free to go with me,” Ginny said, giving Pansy a what she hoped was a casual shrug before preparing to turn away.

“Yes!” Pansy said. “I mean, yes. I’ll be your date to the stupid ball. But I’m only agreeing to it to be nice. Merlin knows no-one else would ask you.”

Ginny couldn’t stop a grin from appearing on her face.

“I thought you had plans,” she said.

“Well, I just cancelled them,” Pansy said. “And just so you know, I’m wearing pink. A cold tone of pink. So, you better not wear anything that clashes with that. Actually, never mind. Just come with me to the Slytherin common room an hour before and I’ll pick something out for you. I’m sure we can find something that doesn’t look horrible with your hair.”

“Okay, Parkinson,” Ginny said, deciding she was in too good of a mood to care about the insult.

“And you owe me one, Weasley,” Pansy added, always making sure to get the last word.

“Sure, whatever,” Ginny said, still grinning widely. “So, see you on Saturday?”


End file.
